Navidad al estilo Malfoy-Potter
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Un típico día de navidad en el hogar de la familia Malfoy. Este fanfic participa en el Festival "de sangre puras y mestizos"


Disclamer: Harry Potter es de JK, si fuera mío. Voldy habría ganado y se habría casado con Harry.

Advertencias: Fluff, Slash y Mpreg.

Este one-shot Participa en el festival "Navidad 2015: Sangre Pura y Mestizos" realizados por las paginas I Love BottomHarry y We Love Drarry.

Esta pareja va dedicada a Gema Talerico que deseo un Drarry con Mpreg.

Beteado por la beta más zukulemta: 19'Mika-chan'91

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry gruño en voz baja mientras parpadeaba con somnolencia, se puso las gafas y se levanto trabajosamente de la cama, cuidadoso de no hacer mucho ruido y se encamino hacia la ducha a prepararse.

Media hora exacta y salió secándose el pelo con una gran camiseta negra y unos pantalones flojos, sus pies enfundados en pantuflas de serpientes que siseaban cada vez que eran golpeadas contra algún mueble.

Harry se acerco a la cama y se agacho ligeramente a susurrarle a su amante.

-Es hora de levantarse –sonrió cuando escucho un ligero gruñido de las mantas, ni un solo mechón de cabello era visible. Harry aun no podía creer que su esposo durmiera de esa manera sin ahogarse.

Dio una suave palmada a una de sus piernas antes de ponerse una bata azul marino y bajar por las escaleras con cierto trabajo, finalmente se encontró a salvo en uno de los pasillos y se dirigió a la cocina, el hombre de ojos verdes saludo cariñosamente a su elfina, que ya había preparado la mesa de desayuno y los cubiertos, pero fiel a la orden dada desde hace cinco años no había cocinado ni una sola cosa, solo jugos, mermeladas y café.

Winry saludo a su amo efusivamente y el joven Potter comenzó su trabajo autoimpuesto desde hace años, todo bajo la vigilante mirada de su sobreprotectora elfina.

Cuando el ultimo panqueque fue apilado en un plato y puesto en la mesa junto a las tostadas, huevos y bacon, Draco Malfoy se digno a hacer su aparición en el comedor viéndose, a diferencia de su esposo, absoluta y ridículamente perfecto, incluso con el pijama de seda negro que no poseía arruga alguna y ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar.

-Buenos días –saludo a su esposo con un beso suave y una caricia larga en el vientre antes de sentarse a la cabecera y agradecer el periódico que la elfina le entregaba en una bandeja.

Harry sonrió y ocupo su lugar en la mesa, a la derecha de su esposo y mientras Draco le comentaba las novedades de El Profeta, Winry había desaparecido en dirección a las escaleras.

-¿sabes a qué hora vendrán tus padres? –pregunto Harry mientras se sobaba la panza con movimientos delicados y sorbía un poco de jugo de melaza.

-Madre insistió en venir para el desayuno, pero padre la convenció de llegar para la hora del té, dice que los momentos en familia son sagrados y deben de ser compartidos con equidad –respondió cerrando el periódico y lanzando una mirada de profundo amor a su embarazado y muy despeinado esposo.

Y es que Harry se encontraba en su séptimo mes de embarazo, viéndose absolutamente encantador a criterio de Draco.

Harry abrió la boca para responder cuando unos pasitos apresurados lo interrumpieron, dos pequeñas cabecitas se lanzaron hacia el interior del comedor entre risas con la elfina siguiéndoles con expresión resignada.

-Rial, Scorpius –reprimió Draco pero sin verdadera dureza en su voz, Harry solo emitió una corta risa antes de agacharse ligeramente para recibir un beso de sus hijos.

-Lo sentimos padre –dijeron a coro después de besar a su progenitor y abrazando al rubio.

-Buenos días y Feliz navidad –agrego el pequeño Scorpius de cuatro años sentándose al lado de su padre rubio con sus ojos grises brillando ante la comida.

Rial, el gemelo menor, en cambio decidió sentarse junto a su preñado papi con sus ojos verdes brillantes de emoción. Ninguno de los dos pequeños había heredado el cabello de Harry, aunque el rubio menor lo tenía ligeramente más desordenado que el mayor.

-Comamos –anuncio el patriarca y los niños se lanzaron hacia el plato de panqueques. Harry solo rio mientras aplacaba a su marido que mascullaba cosas sobre orgullo, Malfoy y esas cosas.

-Déjalos y come –regaño el de cabellos cuervos sirviéndose un plato de huevos revueltos con un trozo de bacon y mermelada de fresa. Todo en el mismo plato.

Draco reprimió un gesto de repugnancia mientras que sus hijos ni siquiera lo disimularon, exclamando a viva voz sobre este hecho. Harry los ignoro con expresión ofendida.

El desayuno termino con normalidad y de inmediato los niños fueron a prepararse para la salida anual. Draco acompaño a su esposo en las escaleras, compartiendo ocasionales besos y pellizcos en el trasero, lo que causaba intensos sonrojos y risas del más bajo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Draco solo se cambio de ropa a un traje de Armani junto a sus carísimos zapatos de Aubercy Paris y se relamió los labios viendo a su esposo cambiarse y sonriendo ante cada marca roja que encontraba en ese precioso cuerpo de piel melocotón.

Las marcas de arañazos en su espalda le ardieron cuando Harry quedo desnudo y con rostro tentador, su vientre sin ninguna estría mostrándose obscenamente.

-Draco –susurro Harry en un siseo seductor y el rubio lo mando todo al demonio, con un hechizo cerró la puerta y se lanzo sobre su marido, sediento de él.

Lo amo con lentitud, gozando con sus gemidos y gruñendo ante su estrechez, beso cada parte de su cuerpo y se estremeció con su calidez.

Harry sonrió sudoroso mientras su marido lo abrazaba posesivamente contra su pecho y la mano del rubio acariciaba su vientre en movimientos circulares, tratando de tranquilizar al inquieto bebe que parecía encantado ante el mágico toque de su padre.

Un toque en la puerta los alertó y les recordó que no eran una pareja esperando su primer hijo, eran una pareja esperado su _tercer hijo._

-Los señoritos ya están preparados –chillo la elfina mientras ambos hombres se levantaban y caminaban presurosos hacia la ducha, Draco tras Harry, observando con morbosa satisfacción como su semen escurría entre las piernas de su amante.

Ambos se bañaron y se vistieron con rapidez, Draco colocándose otro traje de Armani y zapatos italianos, mientras que Harry optaba por un polero verde esmeralda y pantalones ligeramente flojos que le hacían pasar por alguien un poco subido de peso y no un embarazado de siete meses. Era una suerte que su estomago no fuera tan grande esta vez.

Los dos bajaron por las escaleras y fueron junto a sus perfectos gemelos que le preguntaban mil y un cosas a la elfa, la cual les respondía con paciencia.

-Todos al auto, Winry por favor –asintió a la elfa que sonrió y de un chasquido adopto la forma de una mujer muggle, sus ojos seguían viéndose de un azul intenso y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, se veía alrededor de los treinta años. Winry era una elfina joven después de todo.

Todos subieron al Maybach Landaulet, porque no, Draco no podía tener un auto normal en el que pudiera llevar a sus hijos y esposo, no… tenía que conseguir solo "lo mejor de lo mejor" y eso significa, lo más caro existente. Harry se había quejado por días y dejo sin sexo a su esposo por una semana, pero el auto se quedo y los niños adoraban subir en esa monstruosidad. Quien diría que un mago sangre pura gustara tanto de ese tipo de cachivaches, quizá por esa razón Draco había dejado de lanzar comentarios ácidos hacia Arthur y sus cosas muggles.

La familia subió al auto y partieron volando hasta las afueras de Surrey, obviamente invisibles. Draco se aseguró de que ningún muggle se encontrara a la vista antes de conducir normalmente y ahora sí, llamar la atención.

Manejo por varios minutos mientras los niños mantenían sus naricitas pegadas a la ventana bajo la vigilante mirada de Winry y Harry gruñía por las emocionadas sacudidas de su bebe.

-otro buscador en la familia –gimio el moreno echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Draco aparco justo frente al número cuatro y se agacho para acariciar el vientre de su esposo.

-Vamos pequeña, deja descansar a papi –susurro a su pequeña hija, porque el rubio había sido impaciente y exigido al sanador el sexo de su bebe. Ambos estuvieron encantados por el hecho de tener una niña, Narcissa incluso había llorado.

La familia bajo del auto ante la atenta mirada de los vecinos, que no cabían en la sorpresa al ver al antiguo garrambero sobrino de los Dursley con semejante semental a su lado, y es que Draco gritaba aristocracia y sensualidad por todos los lados, pero la mayoría de las señoras casi muere cuando los niños bajaron tomados de la mano de Winry.

Ajenos al escándalo de cuchicheos, La familia toco el timbre y una radiante Petunia salió a recibirlos, estrechando a Harry entre sus brazos y haciendo un cabeceo cordial a Draco antes de arrullar a los niños que se lanzaron a sus brazos bajo el grito de:

-Tía abuela Tunei –chillaron los niños, la vieja mujer rio y los hizo pasar. Harry observo a la casa, seguía exactamente igual, con una sola diferencia.

Vernon no estaba y Dudley tampoco.

Tía Petunia vivía sola desde hace seis años, cuando ambos hombres habían muerto en un accidente, Harry contacto con ella para darle el pésame y volvieron a conectar, esta vez formando esa relación tía-sobrino que debería de haber surgido desde el principio.

Draco aun no confiaba en ella del todo y aun aborrecía ir a lugares muggles, pero ambos acordaron verse en fechas especiales. Ella había estado en cada nacimiento e incluso había sido su soporte los primeros días, cuando parecía que ni Draco ni él eran suficientes para cuidar a dos niños recién nacidos. Petunia y Narcissa se habían aliado para ayudar a los nuevos padres y desde entonces Harry había visto a su tía bajo una nueva luz.

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño? –pregunto ella con voz suave y acariciando con cariño a la panza que resaltaba como una sandia cuando Harry estaba sentado.

-Estoy bien, al menos ahora es solo un bebe –rio Harry bastante cómodo en el sofá de dos plazas que acaparaba por completo.

-Es una tortura –gruño Draco desde su asiento –cada cosa extraña que se le antoja de madrugada. Tuve que ir a uno de esos lugares muggles donde venden handresas, mabergas a comparle cuatro –se quejo con gestos descontentos.

-Cierra la boca-espeto Harry lanzándole una mirada acusadora – eras tú el que quería otro bebe querido esposo.

Draco cerró la boca mientras Petunia escondía su sonrisa y se disculpaba para ir a la cocina a traer algo de té, los niños habían desaparecido con Winry hacia el jardín.

-¿Dónde está Nathaniel, Tía? –pregunto el joven cuando no capto la presencia del hijo adoptivo de su tía, lo había adoptado hace tres años y el joven ahora tenía quince.

Esa era una historia graciosa, puesto que Petunia no había planeado hacerlo, hasta que encontró al niño hambriento y ensangrentado frente a la puerta de su casa. La mujer lo había metido adentro, le había bañado y dado de comer, después de ese día el moreno de ojos azules se había robado el anhelante corazón de madre de la redimida mujer y lo había adoptado.

-Esta con sus amigos en la plaza, debería de estar llegando a…-la voz de la mujer se vio interrumpida cuando una voz anuncio su llegada.

-Mamá, ya estoy en casa –un joven alto, de pómulos aristocráticos, fracciones morenas y ojos increíblemente azules entro a la habitación- ¡Harry! –Exclamo antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su primo favorito, su único primo en realidad- Feliz navidad.

-Hola Nat, feliz navidad para ti también. –sonrió el mayor dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, Draco frunció el seño algo celoso ante la muestra de cariño pero lo dejo estar cuando sus hijos irrumpieron en la habitación.

-Tio Naty –gritaron los niños eufóricos y el joven se aparto de inmediato del embarazado y atrapo a sus sobrinos.

-hola mocosos -exclamo alegremente antes de sacarlos de nuevo al patio donde saludo a Winry.

Petunia miro con cierta nostalgia hacia donde estaba el adolescente jugando con los niños, Harry sabia que ella estaba recordando a su hijo y a su esposo.

-Lo estás haciendo bien Tía Petunia, están orgullosos de ti –sonrió Harry levantándose trabajosamente con la ayuda de su esposo.

Draco a menudo se quejaba de que Harry no permitía trabajar a los elfos y ese habito no cambio a lo largo de los años, así que el joven de cabellos cuervos se empeño en traer la comida junto con Petunia. Draco ordeno a Winry ayudarlos mientras él controlaba a sus hijos y Nathaniel, que mantenía a Draco como su ídolo a seguir, cosa que hacia al ego del rubio inflarse como en sus tiempos de juventud.

Todos rodearon la mesa del almuerzo, hecho esmeradamente por Petunia que seguía teniendo la misma habilidad que le heredo a su sobrino (no de buenas maneras, pero heredada al fin y al cabo), comieron entre comentarios y algunas risas, con Draco uniéndose a la conversación cada vez que su esposo le daba un pisotón.

Harry solo fue al baño cinco veces, así que fue considerado como un buen día para Draco. Por lo que se despidieron de Petunia y Nathaniel a las dos de la tarde, sin olvidar el intercambio de regalos tradicional.

Navidad para los muggles, Yule para los magos. Harry aun no comprendía la diferencia, pero fingía que lo hacía para no tener a Lucius con un discurso de horas sobre la soberanía e importancia de las tradiciones mágicas.

Subieron al auto y fueron a casa, mientras Rial chillaba entusiastamente sobre las cosas que jugaron y Scorpius hablaba sobre Nathaniel y lo cool que era.

Harry podía ver la envidia en los ojos de Draco, aun le daba risa el hecho de que el sangre pura fuese tan territorial y posesivo.

Aun recordaba su primera semana de casados, Draco no permitió que ni siquiera los elfos pusieran un pie en la casa. Fue en esa semana en que concibieron a Rial y Scorpius, Harry tenía que admitir que Draco se esforzó mucho en ello.

Recordó que en su primer embarazo, el rubio se volvió tan sobreprotector que gruñía cada vez que alguien se le acercaba.

Blaise se había negado a pisar la casa hasta que nacieron los bebes después de recibir una maldición por haber rozado accidentalmente a Harry en su tercer mes de embarazo.

Draco aun se sonrojaba cuando lo comentaban y estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando el rubio anuncio que habían llegado de nuevo a su hogar.

La elfina de inmediato dejo caer su glamur y se llevo a los niños para vestirlos con pequeñas túnicas de mago. La ropa muggle aun era algo incomoda para ellos.

Harry fue llevado por su esposo pese a las protestas del de ojos esmeralda, que insistia en que podía hacerlo solo.

-hablo enserio Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, no me trates como a un invalido –rezongo Harry con el seño fruncido mientras el rubio sangre pura lo ignoraba con descaro.

Un chillido interrumpió la posible respuesta acida del hombre de ojos grises. Narcissa Malfoy dejo todo su refinamiento y elegancia aristocrática cuando sus ojos azules captaron su objetivo: Harry.

Por increíble que parezca, la mujer fue la primera en apoyar su relación y parecía encantada con la elección de su hijo. Harry nunca hubiese creído que la fría mujer que conoció en su quinto año fuese tan cálida y amable.

-¡Harry! –exclamo estrechándolo entre sus brazos y luego acariciando el vientre de su yerno antes de apretujar a su hijo en un abrazo asfixiante.

-Madre –jadeo Draco aun atrapado en el abrazo, Harry esbozo una sonrisa de burla antes de dar media vuelta y otorgar un corto abrazo a Lucius.

-Buenas tardes Lucius –saludo Harry cariñosamente, y es que el rubio mayor se había ganado su cariño desde el mismo instante en que se caso con Draco, puesto que Lucius lo había llevado a solas y le conto lo orgulloso que estaba de Draco y que eso no habría ocurrido si Harry no le hubiese dado la oportunidad de amar.

-Harry, Hijo –saludo el hombre con rostro regio pero con los ojos refulgiendo de amor. Ya se había acostumbrado a la manía de Harry por abrazar a la gente.

-¿vienen de visitar a Petunia? –inquirió Narcissa que ya había soltado a su hijo y buscaba a sus nietos con la mirada.

-Sí, Nat está muy grande y tía Petunia manda saludos –dijo mientras lentamente comenzaba a subir las escaleras, Lucius tenía la mirada fija en el embarazado mientras que Draco se apresuraba a llegar a su lado, para fastidio del preñado hombre.

-Tengo que ir a visitarla más a menudo, llevare a Andrómeda la próxima semana –menciono distraída la elegante rubia, que tenia puesta una túnica color azul hielo que combinaba con sus ojos y discretas joyas de diamantes.

Lucius fiel a sí mismo, iba de negro con su inseparable bastón.

-Los niños están en su habitación con Winry, se están cambiando –comunico Harry avanzando por las escaleras con lentitud –me cambiare de ropa y me reuniré con ustedes en el salón de té. Hare que Winry se los lleve, Lucius por favor no pelees con ella –dijo mientras llegaba al último escalón y respiraba con alivio.

Draco rodo los ojos ante la sonrisa discreta de su madre y el ceño fruncido de su padre, y es que Winry no era una elfina miedosa, no. Ella no tenía miedo de corregir a cualquiera que la importunaba y Lucius una vez lo había hecho, la elfina había salido ganando de la discusión y desde entonces solían pelear. Narcissa adoraba contar esa anécdota.

Harry se cambió rápidamente a una túnica verde esmeralda, sintiéndose libre y calentito. Draco con la túnica azul rey con intrincadas runas negras en las mangas y dobladillos. La pareja volvió a bajar las escaleras y caminar en dirección al saloncito.

-Lo digo en serio, si vuelvo a embarazarme esa escalera se va y me consigues un elevador mágico –se quejo el hombre de ojos verdes resoplando por el esfuerzo.

-Si querida –Draco destilaba sarcasmo en la voz y gimio cuando el codo de Harry se enterró en su costado en busca de venganza.

Cuando entraron a la habitación vieron a la pareja con un niño en cada regazo, Rial siendo achuchado por Narcissa mientras que Scorpius estaba comodísimo en el regazo de Lucius y comentándole todo lo que había hecho hoy.

-Papá –lloriqueo Rial intentando sacarse las marcas de besos del labial de su abuela – abue cissy quiere matarme.

Harry rio por toda respuesta y se sentó en el sofá con un suspiro de satisfacción, entre tanto Draco fue a salvar a su retoño menor y ponerlo en el regazo de Harry.

Narcissa se veía insultada, pero todos sabían que era broma. Rial se escabullo del regazo de su papi y fue a encaramarse al rubio mayor junto con su hermano.

Los adultos hablaron hasta la hora de la cena, que fue hecha por Winry después de que Draco engatusara a Harry con la ayuda de sus padres.

A las ocho en punto la chimenea se encendió y Andrómeda Tonks apareció con su nieto de diez años tomado de la mano. El pequeño de cabello azul chillo al ver a su padrino y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Teddy –reprimió la mujer de cabellos castaños –debes de ser delicado y educado –amonesto la mujer antes de avanzar y saludar a la pareja de anfitriones.

-Cissy, Lucius –saludo la mujer con un cabeceo, Narcissa respondió con la misma formalidad. Ambas hermanas estaban luchando para recuperar su antigua relación, pero era algo difícil- Harry, Draco es un placer ser recibida en vuestra casa –y tal como el protocolo lo decía Andrómeda ofreció una ligera reverencia que la pareja correspondió.

La chimenea gruño otra vez y una solitaria figura apareció, Severus Snape ataviado de negro.

Contrario a lo que habían creído, Severus no había muerto aquella noche hace diez años, el astuto hombre se había puesto un bezoar en la boca y sobrevivido al veneno de Nagini.

Como agradecimiento a todo su sacrificio Harry le había permitido nombrar a uno de sus hijos. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy fue elegido por Draco y Lucius mientras que Rial Leo Potter-Malfoy fue escogido por Severus Snape y Harry.

Debido a esa injusticia, Narcissa había exigido poder nombrar a la pequeña que estaba por nacer Lyra Gienah Black-Malfoy. La razón de la posición de los apellidos se debía a una cosa simple: Harry era heredero de dos antiguas familias, los Potter y los Black y era su deber preservar el apellido. Así que estaban por orden de nacimiento, Scorpius el primogénito seria el patriarca Malfoy, Rial el segundo hijo seria el patriarca Potter y la pequeña Lyra la matriarca Black. El retrato de Walburga se había regodeado ante ese hecho.

-Tío Sev –ronroneo Rial pegándose a la pierna del hombre mientras que Scorpius lo saludaba desde el regazo de su abuelo, demasiado cómodo como para moverse.

-Señores Malfoy, Señora Tonks –el hombre reverencio a sus amigos antes de girarse a la pareja de anfitriones – Draco, Harry les agradezco la invitación.

-Por favor, pasen al comedor –pronuncio Harry como toda respuesta, haciéndose a un lado y apoyándose en el brazo de su esposo.

Lucius estaba tan orgulloso.

Una vez todos allí, los niños y adultos fueron a la mesa para la cena de Yule.

El pavo fue presentado y Lucius se estremeció recordando con añoranza al pavo real albino que Narcissa mato para esta cena.

Draco tuvo la tarea, como cabeza de familia de la casa, de lanzar el hechizo de bendición y buena fortuna. Harry lo siguió con un hechizo de fertilidad y amor. Lucius, Snape y Andrómeda hicieron lo propio con hechizos de bienaventuranza. Narcissa como matriarca lanzo un hechizo de abundancia y salud.

Solo después de ese ritual pudieron empezar la cena de Yule, que paso con comentarios y discretas risas, algún que otro codazo y varios gruñidos. Lo típico.

Pero el momento verdaderamente emocionante llego después del postre, cuando fue el momento de la entrega de regalos. Los tres niños corrieron hacia el salón, donde el árbol estaba decorado con muñequitos mágicos y una estrella que esperaba tocar la punta.

-Scorpius, Rial es el momento –anuncio Draco una vez que todos los adultos se acomodaron alrededor del árbol.

Los niños adquirieron expresiones serias y entre los dos tomaron la estrella, con un movimiento de varita, Draco los hizo flotar hasta la cima mientras los invitados entonaban un cantico celta. La estrella fue puesta y la tradición completada.

-¡REGALOS! –gritaron los tres antes de lazarse al montón de papeles coloridos ante la risa de los mayores.

-Primero yo –exclamo Scorpius, y Narcissa no pudo evitar arrullar a su nieto que era una copia exacta de Draco a su edad, el pequeño recibió de sus padres una escoba de entrenamiento, de sus abuelos una figura de colección de los héroes del mundo mágico, de Severus un kit de pociones infantiles y de Andrómeda bloques mágicos de construcción.

Rial en cambio recibió un kit de pinturas mágicas de sus padres, cuadros de oleo de sus abuelos, un cuaderno de dibujo rellenables de Severus y lápices de colores mágicos de Andrómeda.

Teddy recibió varita de entrenamiento de sus padrinos, un manual de metamórficos de sus abuelos, chocolates mágicos de Severus y un álbum de fotos de sus padres cortesía de su abuela.

Los obsequios de los adultos fueron más fáciles, Narcissa recibió tiaras, joyas variadas y una capa de seda de runnespoor. Lucius recibió una capa de piel de Dragon, un pulidor de bastones, libros de artes oscuras y un libro de Salazar que el hombre amó.

Severus recibió raros ingredientes de pociones, libros de pociones, ropa y shampoo. Andrómeda recibió algunas joyas, libros y una preciosa túnica morada que combinaba con sus ojos.

Harry recibió casi en su totalidad cosas para bebe, solo Draco le entrego un brazalete de oro blanco y Severus un álbum de fotos de Lily. Draco recibió libros exóticos, materiales para pociones, chocolates suizos y Harry le entrego una cajita que el hombre se rehusó a mostrar con rostro satisfecho.

Los invitados se retiraron después de las conversaciones y que los niños cayeran dormidos. La pareja subió a su habitación en silencio, agotados por el ajetreado día.

Ambos se cambiaron de ropa, se bañaron y se recostaron en la cama con Draco acariciando el vientre de Harry, disfrutando de las pataditas de su bebe.

-Gracias Draco –susurro Harry de todo corazón –gracias por darme una familia.

-Gracias a ti, Harry, por amarme. Feliz Yule –susurro antes de besar su frente y aprisionarlo contra sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No pos…y aquí esta Damas y caballeros, se me subió el azúcar durante todo el fanfic. Lo digo en serio.

.u.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
